Nosotros y ella
by Eyanes
Summary: Deseo y amor. Scorpius no planeo amar y desear a dos personas, ni muchos que estas personas fueran su novia y el primo de su novia. Rose/Scorpius/Albus. NG


**_Disclamier_**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rowling.

* * *

**_Re - editado._**

* * *

—Esto no puede seguir… -gimió.

Scorpius mordió levemente su cuello, aprisionando su cuerpo contra la pared, las manos desesperadas del rubio se introdujeron debajo de la camiseta de Albus, recorriendo su piel expuesta. Albus sabía que en cualquier momento alguien podría descubrirlos, pero su cuerpo no respondía ante su mente.

Scorpius mordió su labio inferior y eso fue todo lo que Albus necesito para perder la poca cordura que le quedaba para alcanzar los labios de su amante y besarlos con intensidad, reduciendo el inexistente espacio que había entre ellos, subió las manos hacia la nuca del rubio y lo penetro con su lengua, dejándolo extasiado con su fogosidad. Los dos pudieron sentir sus erecciones frotarse al contacto y gimieron contras sus bocas, el rubio acaricio la espalda de su amante y lo empujó contra la mesa de la biblioteca. Albus deslizo la mano hacia la erección del rubio, acariciándola. Jadeo, cuando Scorpius empezó a lamer su cuello, dándole pequeños mordiscos. Albus lo masturbo hasta que lo vio morderse los labios, supo que estaba cerca. Imito a su amante y beso con frenesí su cuello.

—Sin marcas – advirtió Scorpius.

Albus lo miro con culpa pero siguió besándolo. Scorpius estaba apunto de venirse cuando se tensó al escuchar unos pasos suaves el en pasillo y una voz llamando su nombre.

Suprimió un gruñido de frustración y con toda fuerza de voluntad se separó de Albus. Scorpius respiro bruscamente buscando aire, tratando de bajar su erección. Albus lo miro confundido, cuando escuchó a su prima llamando a su amante. Se acomodó rápidamente la camiseta. Scorpius estaba apoyado contra un librero controlando su respiración. Su cabello rubio caía por su frente cubriendo sus ojos, escondiendo su mirada de lujuria, frustración y _culpa._

_Albus se acomodó en uno de los sillones color granate, tomando rápidamente un libro. Aunque el ligero rubor en sus mejillas, su cabello castaño despeinado y sus labios rojos por las mordidas y besos compartidos, lo delataban. Scorpius no tuvo tiempo de mirar al castaño antes de que su dulce prometida irrumpiera en la biblioteca._

—Scorpius, llevo buscándote más de media hora, lo invitados están llegando– dijo Rose. Era una fecha importante, estaban celebrando su fiesta de compromiso. La familia de su prometido había creído celebrar tal suceso en su mansión. Rose estuvo incomoda con la idea, pero al ver la mirada de ilusión de su suegra, así que no pudo negarse. El único problema era su familia. Los Weasley no pensaban bajo ningún concepto pisar aquella mansión. Su madre al contrario de lo que Rose creyó, la apoyo y le dijo que era hora de superar su trauma. Rose sabía bien la historia que habían vivido sus padres en los tiempos de guerra. Y sobre todo la historia de su madre con aquella mansión.

Scorpius desvió la mirada al encontrar la de su prometida, cargada de cariño y amor. Un hueco empezó a calar en lo profundo de su ser. Rose agotada de haber buscado por la inmensa mansión a su prometido, no se percató de la presencia de su primo.

—Albus- exclamo alegremente, acercándose a él, besando su mejilla y tomándolo de las manos- Gracias por venir, sabes lo que significa todo esto para mí.

Miro a su prometido con afecto y éste le devolvió una mirada llena de tristeza y dolor. Rose lo intuyo como nervios. Había una enorme cantidad de gente en el salón principal. Le dio una sonrisa conciliadora y Scorpius sonrió tristemente.

—Relájate, cariño- se acercó a su prometido, cogiendo su rostro con ambas manos, dándole un beso. Rose necesitaba la seguridad que Scorpius siempre le había proporcionado. Sonrió cuando la rodeo con sus brazos, apretándola junto a él. Scorpius sintió sus ojos escocer, el dolor era tan penetrante, como una estaca incrustada en el corazón. Miro de reojo a Albus y su mirada era un reflejo de la suya.

_Culpa, dolor y traición._

_Rose suspiro aspirando su aroma, calmando sus nervios. Miro a su primo sonriéndole dulcemente. _

— ¿Puedo saber desde cuando son tan cercanos?- pregunto, mirando de su primo a su prometido.- No sabía que fueran tan unidos.

Albus enrojeció y bajo la mirada con vergüenza.

—Rose, Albus me pido de favor un libro de la colección de mi madre.- dijo Scorpius rápidamente.

—Lo necesito para mi tesis.- dijo Albus parándose, cogiendo el libro de la mesa y dejando el que tenía a un lado- Gracias Scorpius.

Era verdad que el principal motivo por el cual fue a la mansión era el libro. La madre de Scorpius era una herbologista muy famosa, y Albus estaba por graduarse de herbologista, en cuidado de especies en extinción. Necesitaba el libro, la Sra. Malfoy era una de las pocas personas que contaba con la colección completa de Hupert Ambreciot, un mago especializado en flores exóticas y en peligro de extinción. No miro a Scorpius, se despidió de Rose, disculpándose por tener que irse tan temprano, no podía soportar estar un minuto más en esa mansión, había sido un error el venir. No podía mirar a Rose sin sentir asco de sí mismo.

En el salón principal, los invitados charlaban y murmuraban al ver a la joven pareja irradiando amor. Uno a uno se acercó a felicitarlos, alabando a Rose por su belleza. A sus veinte años, era una joven profesional, trabajaba en el Ministerio como Asistente del Ministro de Magia, y todo gracias a sus propios logros. Scorpius veía como sus compañeros de trabajo y sus compañeros de Hogwarts miraban con deseo a Rose. Una parte de él sentía celos al ver la mirada hambrienta que la daban sus compañeros. Pero otra parte se de él, pensaban en cierto castaño.

Sebastian Nott, compañero de Scorpius de Slytherin, uno de sus amigos más cercanos, se acercó y lo felicito por el compromiso.

—Eres un maldito con suerte, Scorpius – dijo mirando a su prometida bailar con su primo James, Rose resplandecía en la pista del salón. El hueco en su pecho, llameo de dolor al verla tan emocionada.

—Lo sé, Rose es simplemente perfecta- dijo el rubio.

Los padres del rubio, anunciaron el compromiso oficialmente y brindaron por la felicidad de la pareja, el salón estalló en aplausos y los novios compartieron un beso, sellando su amor. Dejando a un Ron Weasley incómodo y molesto. Hermione, miro a su hija y los ojos se le nublaron, Ron la abrazo y de dio un beso en la frente.

En otra esquina la familia Potter estaba entusiasmada por su prima y sobrina, todos sonreían y comentaban la hermosa pareja que hacían.

Al culminar la fiesta todos los jóvenes prometidos se despidieron de los invitados, la familia Weasley partió temprano, porque ese día una de Victoire, daba a luz al primer bisnieto del clan Weasley. Rose se despidió de su prometido triste de tener que dejarlo.

Scorpius en su habitación trataba de sentirse culpable por todo lo que estaba pasando, más no podía, sabía que estaba siendo egoísta. Rose jamás lo perdonaría, pero no podía estar sin Albus, sentía un placer doloroso y excitante de recordar todos sus encuentros.

Suspiro y cerró los ojos, el deseo que sentía lo estaba consumiendo, lo sabía perfectamente. Albus quería que olvidasen todo, quería olvidarse de él, olvidar lo que tenían. Scorpius sufría por con el dolor de Albus, pero no podía dejarlo, simplemente lo necesitaba.

Esa misma noche Albus, no puedo contenerse más, el tenia exclusivo permiso para aparecerse en la habitación del rubio, las protección que rodeaban la mansión habían sido eliminadas desde que el señor Tenebroso fue derrotado. El rubio se encontraba dormido, el castaño contemplo el cuerpo de su amante, su piel pálida y los marcados músculos de su torso y brazos, siempre fuertes y firmes. Albus sabía que no debía sentir nada por Scorpius, pero no podía evitarlo.

El rubio se removió inquieto cuando sintió que su cuello era suavemente succionado, y se sorprendió al ver una castaña cabellera, recostado sobre su cuerpo, el rubio agarro firmemente a Albus y lo apreso debajo de su cuerpo, la ropa de ambos fue rápidamente quedando regada por el piso de la habitación. En un movimiento rápido Albus lanzo un hechizo silenciador a la habitación. Gimió fuertemente cuando el rubio tomo su miembro en la boca y empezó a succionarlo lamiéndolo y mordiendo levemente su glande. Albus pensó que no podría existir más placer que el que Scorpius le otorgaba.

Scorpius no dejo que el castaño terminara, repartiendo mordiscos por el cuerpo de su amante, mientras acariciaba su miembro con una mano. El castaño siempre lo excitaba con sus gemidos. Albus los volteo quedando encima del rubio, tomando su miembro con su boca, Scorpius soltaba gruñidos y sostenía firmemente la cabeza del castaño, sabía que estaba al borde del placer.

El rubio supo que no podría aguantar más. Empujó de Albus, se puso boca bajo, exponiendo su trasero.

—Follaje ahora- exigió a su amante. Albus acaricio suavemente las nalgas de Scorpius y mordió una nalga duro, dejando la marca de sus dientes en su piel de leche. El rubio gimió sonoramente y se removió ansiosamente. Albus acaricio su miembro, mientras con unos de sus dedos penetraba al rubio lubricándolo para que estuviera listo. Los dos amantes impacientes gemían y no podían con el placer carnal que sentían.

Rose caminaba por los pasillos de San Mungo, sumamente emocionada con lágrimas en los ojos, no podía creer que su prima haya concebido un ser tan perfecto como lo era su sobrina. Entusiasmada por darle una sorpresa a su prometido y contarle lo hermosa que era la hija de su prima, no lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió a la primera chimenea que encontró. Al llegar a la mansión, subió despacio sin hacer el menor ruido. Ensimismada en sus pensamientos, camino por un pasillo oscuro y silencioso, abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación de su prometido y se quedó congelada en el marco de la puerta, sintiendo como: sus sueños, esperanzas, y su corazón se rompía en pedazos. Trato de contener el sollozo que salió de ella, tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

Los amantes, estaban tan concentrados sintiéndose que no se percataron de la intrusa que los observaba con una expresión de horror en el rostro. Con unos ojos incrédulos llenos de dolor y traición, Rose tapo fuertemente su boca contiendo los sollozos que luchaban por salir, quería despertar y deseaba que todo lo que estaba viendo fuera una pesadilla. Los jóvenes amantes salieron de su nube pasional cuando escucharon un sollozo ahogado, ambos detuvieron el vaivén de caderas y se petrificaron al mirar la puerta y encontrar a Rose, con los ojos abnegados de lágrimas.

—Rose… - susurró Albus, y en ese mismo instante se dio cuenta que todas la decisiones que tomamos siempre afectan a las persona que amamos, y cuando se es demasiado tarde, ya no es posible pedir perdón.

* * *

_**Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por haber leído mi primer one-shot/lemmon.**_

_**Y, que tal estuvo? Bueno, malo, regular, pésimo? Acepto todo tipo de comentarios.**_

_**Msy Luna.**_


End file.
